Es tu culpa
by Lore Kagamine
Summary: Es su culpa que ya no sea feliz. Que se haya vuelto débil, vulnerable, y frágil. Pero recibe una sorpresa, que también es su culpa. Ser feliz. -Colo...nello...  One-shot.


_**¡Ciaossu! ¡Hola minna! Je... Este es mi primer fic en este animé, y por supuesto con esta pareja...He de decir lo siento, si en algún momento los personajes no se parecen a los originales :( Bueno, a mi no me ha encantado, siento que no es lo mejor que pude haber sacado...Pero es lo que salió, y espero de verdad que si les guste a uds.**_

_**Acepto, y más bien, pido consejos para mejorar, y expresarme mejor...Pero sin insultos ¿Vale?**_

_**Los fics que he hecho son de Soul Eater, y uno de Vocaloid, así que de verdad disculpenme si no ha salido muy bien, o si los personajes no son como uds los han visto en el animé o manga, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de esta pareja y animé, y de verdad le puse todo mi empeño...**_

_**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten...~ Yanne~**_

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE. Si fuera mío, a Tsuna le gustaría Haru -y a Gokudera también- Yamamoto sería mío -muajajaja =D- E I-Pin saldría más y hasta sería guardiana YAAAI hahaha Bueno... Hago esto sin animos de lucro, sólo por entretenimiento mio y de uds :D**

**(1) Nono: Noveno en italiano.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Estoy perdida sin ti. Me siento sola y fría. ¿Cuándo piensas volver?<strong>_"

Maldita sea. ¡Maldita sea! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Maldita la hora en que te dejé ir en mi lugar Colonello!

Era yo quien debía recibir la maldición. Yo quien debía ir con los arcobalenos. Era yo quién tenía que arriesgar su vida ¡No tú! Joder...Siempre sacrificándote por todos...Por mí... ¿Qué no entiendes... que te extraño...? Esto es culpa mía...Por ser tan débil...Débil ante ti...

Colonello... ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes cuan destrozada estoy por ti? No sé si estás bien... No sé si estás vivo, si estás herido... No sé nada de ti desde ese día en que te fuiste, tomando mi lugar... No sé nada de ti, y eso me carcome por dentro, me irrita joder...

Me siento tan débil...Tan impotente... Siempre estabas a un paso de mí... Siempre era yo quién veía tu espalda, cuando te interponías entre el enemigo y yo, cuando me protegías, aun en contra de mis deseos...No querías que me lastimara...Realmente me haces creer, que soy importante para ti...Hmm qué débil me he vuelto, con estos sentimientos que no hacen más que molestar...Con estos sentimientos que has sembrado en mí... Colonello, nunca te di permiso para que entraras en mi corazón, el que volví frío y sin vida, como una roca. Pero tú simplemente te abriste paso por él sin miedo, y te instalaste allí como si fuera tu casa.

Y eso me hace feliz... ¡JODER!

Pero, nunca te volví a ver...Sólo escucho rumores de donde puedes estar o misiones, pero nada concreto. Ahora soy parte de una organización externa de la familia Vongola, pero nunca me dicen nada. La información sobre ti me es denegada, porque saben que eres mi debilidad. Maldición, tú me has vuelto débil. Pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

Pero te has ido y ya no lo soy más.

Ahora todo es al revés. Ya no vivo esos momentos alegres y animados que tuve contigo. Ya no río con tus bromas, ya no puedo simplemente molestarme y golpearte, ya no tengo valor. Ya no tengo vida, y me siento morir. Pero te lo prometí, que viviría, aunque no entiendo la razón... ¿De qué me vale, si no estás conmigo? Sólo es una promesa...

¿Por qué la cumplo? Realmente no quiero...

Siempre te recuerdo, te imagino, siento que vuelvo a vivir aquellos momentos contigo. Pero luego despierto de mi ensoñación, y tengo que volver al trabajo. Es lo único que tengo en mi vida, trabajo, luchas, peleas...No me siento como una mujer... ¿Tú me veías como una?

Ahora me ilusiono, qué patética me has vuelto, Colonello...Vulnerable, frágil...Enamorada.

Para mí, un día en el que tú no estás es...Un abismo...Es una mierda. No vale la pena vivir ese día, si no hay nadie que me haga surgir una sonrisa. Pero tener años sin verte...Realmente, si no te veo pronto, no podré vivir... No sé ni por qué lo hago ahora...

Soy, realmente patética... ¿Hasta qué punto he caído? Yo era fuerte...Vencía a todos, con frialdad, no me importaba quien fuera, sólo quería cumplir mi misión, mi objetivo...Pero me volviste tan blanda...Con tu sonrisa, tus bromas, tu cariño...

En verdad creí que me correspondías...Pero, tú y yo no podemos ser nada más, maestra y alumno. Una maestra enamorada, y un alumno bromista. Jmp, patética...

Muchas noches no duermo, me quedo mirando al cielo, a las estrellas... ¿Recuerdas? Como cuando acampábamos durante el entrenamiento, y observábamos las constelaciones... Yo sólo pensaba en cómo hacerte mejorar cada vez más, no le daba mayor importancia a esos inútiles puntos en el cielo...Pero cuando giraba mi cabeza, y te observaba, veía en tus ojos un brillo de felicidad...Realmente, adorabas admirar el cielo, ¿No es así? Te perdías en su grandeza, te gustaba tanto, que yo no podía evitar mirarlo, para entender tus sentimientos... Y entonces me decías _"Yo quiero ser, tan fuerte, como para poder ver un cielo así de hermoso cada noche, en lugar de ver guerras y muertes, ¿Sabes?_" Y entonces, yo me quedaba sin palabras...

Y me sentía culpable, de entrenarte para matar, cuando tu solo querías paz. Y cuando yo te decía aquello, tu sólo me respondías, _"Kora, no te pongas así... Deseo luchar para lograr ese sueño... Aunque yo tenga que morir, muchos niños podrán ver un cielo hermoso... Aunque yo muera, tú lo verás...Y ese corazón de piedra, se volverá blando... ¡Kora No llores...! "_Lo recuerdo claramente... Mierda, eras tan sensible... Y yo solo te volví duro, mientras tú me ablandabas... Sólo espero que tus pensamientos sigan siendo así de puros... Joder, Colonello... Me haces sentir tan mínima con tu grandeza... ¿Sabes? Te admiro...

Pero ahora, estoy tan rodeada de gente que no me entiende, que me siento sola... Porque sólo tú me hacías sentir completa... Maldición ¡Hasta has me has hecho llorar! Joder Colonello, no te perdonaré...No te perdonaré si no vuelves...

Lo prometiste.

Vuelve Colonello, vuelve a mí... Para gritarte mis sentimientos... Para golpearte con mí cariño... Para que me vuelvas fuerte de nuevo.

-Señorita Lal, hay alguien que quiere verla-Un subordinado del nono **(1)** me estaba hablando, apenas y lo escuchaba. Era tarde por la noche, estaba en la habitación que me habían asignado, sólo mirando a la ventana... Mi estadía aquí sería corta,

-¿Qué no sabe tocar la puerta?-Le grité al hombre sin siquiera mirarlo-Hasta yo tengo privacidad...-En otras circunstancias, lo habría golpeado, pero estaba tan vulnerable... Qué excusa tan barata, si fuese un enemigo, no podría estar "vulnerable"-¿Quién se supone que quiere verme?-Ahora estaba extrañada...-¿Reborn, acaso? ¿Quiere que entrene al chico Sawada? Jmp, es tan débil que me cabrea...

-Kora, no has cambiado nada, Lal-Esa voz...Me volteé inmediatamente, y no creía lo que veía ante mis ojos. Colonello...Tal como lo recordaba, sólo que quizás más maduro. Estaba otra vez en la forma adulta.-Ya quería ver de nuevo a la Lal adulta, Kora- Era cierto, yo también estaba como antes de aquella maldición. Después de todo, como había dicho el nono, había encontrado la manera de devolvernos a nuestra forma natural –la cual se negó a decirme...Lo habría vuelto mierda a coñazos si no fuera el noveno...- parece que a todos nos la suministró...-¿Qué te pasa Lal? Ni siquiera has hablado...

-Colo...nello...-Maldición, estaba muda, no sabía que decirle... Él me observaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y su sonrisa burlona-Tú...volviste... Estas bien... Estás vivo...-Sentí que algo humedecía mis mejillas, mientras corría a abrazar con fuerza a mi alumno-¿Cómo te atreves... A hacerme sufrir, Imbécil?-Lo abrazaba, con todas mis fuerzas... Estaba tan feliz...

-Parece que me equivoqué, Kora, si has cambiado... ¿Qué es todo este cariñó repentino?-Y entonces me di cuenta. Enrojecí totalmente, y me separé de él de manera brusca.

-¿A... A qué te refieres? Yo...-No pude seguir hablando. Me estaba besando.

Colonello... Me estaba besando... ¿Besando? ¡T-tengo que golpearlo! ¿Cómo se atreve a...? ¡Al diablo!, luego lo acoñazaré, tendrá cojones para hacerme esto...

-Suaves, tal como siempre lo pensé-Susurró mientras me besaba. Luego me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo hacía lo mismo, pero cuando necesitamos respirar –maldito y necesario aire- nos separamos.

-¿A qué te refieres como "siempre lo pensé"-Pregunté desviando la mirada. Aun seguíamos abrazados.

-¿No es obvio? A que siempre quise besarte, Kora. Lal, ¿acaso no sabes, qué te amo?-Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, y aunque quería responderle, me costaba tanto dejarlo salir...

-Yo...Colonello... yo...-

-Lo sé. Sé que tu también. Por ahora, no será necesario que lo digas-Me interrumpió.

-Te amo-Sus ojos se abrieron como platos a penas lo dije. Pero luego recordé.-Pero, no te creas que saldrás vivo de esta sólo por eso.

-¿Eh?-Me separé con fuerza de sus brazos ante su mirada confundida, y luego lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BESARME SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, MALDITO PERVERTIDO?-Le grité, ahora el me miraba aterrado, pero luego solo sonrió desde el suelo, donde estaba tirado, prácticamente.-¿¡AH, TE ESTAS RIENDO? ¡TENDRÁS COJONES!-Ahora, y realmente cabreada, Colonello estaba experimentado mi cariño. Tendrá que acostumbrase...Después de todo, es su culpa, que ahora esté tan feliz...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyun~ Eso fue todo jeje, ni mi inspiración ni imaginación dieron para más, lo siento D:<strong>_

_**Bueno... ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? Díganmelo -amablemente- en los reviews :D y diganme qué pareja les gustaría ahora -ni yaoi ni yuri- :D**_

_**Además... ¡Pasen por mi perfil! Y vean los otros fics que he traido para uds~ Yaay~**_

_**Si me dejas un review, diré nyan~ .**_


End file.
